Unknown Kami's
by fjclay823
Summary: Naruto and the gang are about to find out what its like to wield the powers of the Greek gods. Alive Minato and Kushina. AU The gods faded after a fierce battle with the Titans. Zeus saw a terrible future before he passed on and stored the gods power's into statues and sent to Hi no Kuni to find worthy wielders to protect the future. Can the Konoha 12 handle this great of a power?
1. Prologue

**Well guys this is my first Naruto fanfic. I hope that everyone will like this story a little. A few days earlier I was hit with inspiration for this story. I know I am a little off by giving the Konoha 12 the powers of the Greek gods but I like to see it has a challenge. This chapter was just a prologue which is why it isn't that long and doesn't have much talking in it. Next chapter should be a bit longer and will begin with Naruto's childhood with his mother and father. Also I will introduce most of the main characters next chapter. I welcome advice and suggestions, as well as flames but I will block those that seem to be too harsh or unnecessary. **

**I hope you readers give my story a chance and enjoy. Thank you. **

Ages ago, in an unknown land far to the west, a war of untold proportions wreaked the land. Beings known as the gods fought against their forefathers the Titans. These being fought with such power that the very sea rose into the air, the land gave birth to new mountains and valley's and the sky turned dark with clouds and lightning struck constantly. Humans were caught in the middle and blood flowed like rivers.

Kronos the King of the Titans and Lord if Time led his siblings and their children into a fierce battle with his son Zeus the Lord of the Sky and King of the gods. Kronos wanted control of the universe and the power and respect that the gods held from the mortals. He barged into the throne room of the gods as they held an annual meeting. Hades had been used a hostage but the Titans didn't expect him to escape. The gods fought hard and long against the Titans. Only a few of the more powerful Titans watched on the sidelines and attacked only when they knew they could take advantage. Soon though only Zeus and his two brothers, Poseidon and Hades remained whilst Kronos and his two brothers Hyperion and Iapetus. The two sets of brothers fought hard for years against each other. Eventually Zeus and his siblings won. Iapetus and Hyperion lay dead and Kronos was close to death by only mere minutes.

Zeus and his brothers knew they too were dying. Before that though Delphi the spirit of Prophecies gave them a warning. The visions the flew through there heads made them naseous and terrified for the mortal world. The sky on fire, eternal darkness and torture. Bodies of mortals the likes of which they have never seen before lay dead and disembodied in the oceans as birds feasted on their flesh. They could feel the despair in the air as they felt the presence of the 5 Titan lords in the vision. They realized that the Titans had figured a way to be reborn into the future through giving their powers to humans as vile as them. The three brothers looked at each other and nodded. They saw only one chance to protect their future.

Hades and Poseidon glowed brightly and disappeared. Soon all of the fallen gods disappeared as well leaving Zeus alone with his dying father. Zeus turned to look at Kronos and said, "You lost this battle father. You may think you won this war though, but no. I have seen the 12 saviors of the future and I plan to give them the right power to defeat you. You will lose the war as well. Goodbye Father. I hope you suffer in the void as well." Soon Kronos passed on and his spirit floated away. Zeus glowed brighter than his brothers and vanished. The throne room was silent before and incredible white light took over the room and engulfed it. The throne disappeared and relocated in a land known as Hi no Kuni. It sank beneath ground and in the center of the room and spreading out 14 statues of each god that fought in that battle appeared each bearing a different inscription readable only to those chosen to wield this power.

With Zeus and his family gone the rest of the gods fought for control of the home of the gods. Centuries later, due to the fighting the gods eventually died out and civilization forgot about them reminded of them only by myths and statues. Civilization advanced progressively. Wars were raged on almost every continent. Genocide, murder, rape and other crimes became so common that they were barely newsworthy happened. Eventually war wiped out most of the world. The few survivors took shelter and started making humanity anew. Then came the discovery of chakra by a man known as the Rikudou Sannin. Over his lifetime a powerful demon known as the Juubi appeared from some other realm and started to destroy the planet.

The Rikudou Sannin appeared and made battle with the beast. He eventually won by sealing the beast inside of him. Before his death he split the Juubi's chakra in to nine different animals turning them into the biju. These biju were given the task to keep the balance of humanity in check. Centuries went by and the biju were met with hatred and hostility. Eventually humans formed what are now known as the hidden villages. The biju were almost all captured. The most powerful stayed out of sight of the humans and slumbered. Eventually he was summoned to fight a man whose wood jutsu was able to stop his power and was inevitably captured by the man and sealed into his wife. The damage was done though. His mind was lost to hate. Then came time to move to a new host and be sealed again. She eventualy gained control of his chakra.

Soon though he got freed by a man claiming to be the same man that summoned him in that fight against the wood user, but the fox knew better. A couple hours later he saw that he was about to be resealed again. A man about six feet tall and called the Yondaime Hokage and his previous host held him to the ground and prevented his escape. As the young Hokage was about to start the sealing the Sandaime Hokage appeared behind him and knocked him out. He started the hand seals to summon the Shinigami to seal the Kyubi no Yoko into the Yondaime Hokage's son. As the Shinigami took the Kyubi's power and sealed it into the child and half into the old Hokage, the old man said to the infant. "Naruto-kun, I know you can't understand me, but that isn't important. Just know that I see a great future for you, and it is going to be on a tough path for you. Just keep your head up high move with courage and grace as you make a name for yourself. Goodbye Naruto. Shiki Fuin: Seal!" The Sandaime Hokage said the last jutsu he would ever say. The seal appeared on the baby's stomach and the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen fell to the ground with lifeless eyes and a calm smile on his face.

This is the story of Naruto Namikaze and his friends on their path to be known as the Unknown Kami's.


	2. Headaches and Danzo's bad day

_**Hey guys and Gals. The first official chapter is up! I hope you enjoy and like the chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you. Fjclay does not own Naruto.**_

Minato slowly woke up. His first thought was _Where is Naruto?_ As his sight slowly came into focus, he noticed the blank white walls and the smell of antiseptic which meant he was in the hospital. It still took a few moments to realize where he was before the events of the night before came back to him.

"NARUTO, KUSHINA," Minato yelled jumping up. He was frantic and started to look for his wife and son before he was hit hard in the jaw and sent flying back onto his bed. The sound of crying woke him from his stupor. Slowly he turned his head to the source and saw Kushina standing next to the window holding a now crying Naruto.

"Baka, look at what you did. Do you realize how long it took for me to get him to sleep?" Kushina said growling slightly as tick marks appeared on her forehead.

"S-sorry dear, its just that I freaked out not knowing what happened to the two of you. Speaking of what happened , where's the fox? The last thing I remember was me getting ready to seal it into Naruto." Minato said. He got very confused by the sad look on Kushina's face.

"Minato, Sandaime-sama knocked you out from behind and performed the sealing himself. He told me you were too young to die against such a vile creature."

Sighing Minato stood up and walked to Kushina embracing her and his son in a tight hug. He allowed a few good memories of the old man to remind him of what it means to be a true shinobi.

"C'mon lets get to the tower and see the damage reports. Where's Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"He decided to be useful and take care of the village in your absence. I think he is just using that crystal ball to peek on women." Kushina said mildly.

"He wouldn't do that and you know it. No he probably has shadow clones working on the paper and is now reading sensei's book," Minato said.

After having a doctor check his vitals and injuries, the family soon started moving towards the Hokage Tower. While walking Minato's thoughts drifted to that masked man that attacked and pulled the Kyubi from his wife. The fact that she was standing yet alone walking around easily after the events of last night was truly a credit to the Uzumaki bloodline. Minato shook off those thoughts and turned them to the Sandaime.

If Hiruzen hadn't knocked him out he and Kushina probably wouldn't be alive and Naruto would have been an orphan. He shuddered as he thought of how the villagers would treat Naruto if he wasn't around. He sent a big heartfelt thanks to the old man.

They soon arrived and very quickly realized that they should have gone home instead. Jonins and chunins surrounded the Hokage tower. They were demanding to see the Yondaime Hokage and know what happened to the fox. Minato saw Kakashi on a balcony trying to calm down the mass of upset and injured shinobi. Kakashi was only thirteen years old and yet the other shinobi were looking to him for answers and Kakashi was not very comfortable with the attention.

"Go save Kakashi before the rest of the shinobi eat him alive." Kushina said as she looked on amused at Kakashi's predicament.

In a flash of yellow Minato was there next to his student holding a bundle in his arms. "SILENCE" Minato yelled while holding his hands over his sons ears. The crowd instantly quieted down so not to piss the Hokage off. The last person to do so was Orochimaru and Minato had him chasing Neko the Fire Daimyos wife's cat for a month. Its probably no wonder why the man went insane. Everyone shuddered too cause they heard rumors of the devil cat just had a litter of five. Luckily for them the other Daimyos wife's were getting one so that only left one for them to deal with. The Inuzakas' dogs were already setting up traps that the devil cats would fall into.

"Sensei. Don't ever expect me to take that hat from you. This job just causes too many headaches." Kakashi said before pulling out the latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi, its probably better for your health if you don't read that next to Naruto. Kushina promises to burn your books if you do," Minato said slyly enjoying the look of terror in Kakashi's only seeable eye. Kakashi quickly put the book up and stood next to Minato gloomily.

"Now what is all this commotion about?" Minato addressed the crowd.

"What happened to the Kyubi?" One jonin asked.

"The Kyubi fled after being defeated by me and the Sandaime-sama." Minato said.

"What of those who lost their life fighting the beast?" A young chunin asked sadly.

"They will be buried and given highest honors. Their names will be added to the memorial stone, both civilian and ninja alike.

"Why did the Kyubi attack us like that?" Another chunin asked.

"Last night a masked man attacked me and my wife as she gave birth to our child. I was able to fend him off but not before using a summoning jutsu to summon the fox to the village and using a powerful genjutsu to control the beast. I was able to beat the man but he fled before I delivered a final blow. Afterwards I used my jutsu to take the fox far from the village to fight it by myself. Unfortunately Sandaime-sama followed me and assisted in defeated the fox. Just before the Kyubi turned and ran one of his tails crushed the Sandaime Hokage. He died a hero protecting this village and will be memorialized in the Hokage burial grounds. If that is all the questions please go home to your families. There will only be village patrols by the ANBU today. Everyone. Take three days off and report for missions on the fourth day. Dismissed." Minato said. Everyone walked away talking silently to themselves. Minato sighed as he, Kushina and Kakashi walked into his office.

"Minato- sensei, did the Kyubi really flee?" Kakashi asked.

"I will reveal the truth of everything that transpired last night when the council meets."

Minato did a few hand seals and bit his thumb. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Once the smoke cleared away a small red toad with blue markings on its head and around its eyes appeared.

"Hey Minato, how you doing?" Kosuke the messenger toad asked.

I am doing fine Kosuke. Can you send out a message. I want Jariaya and Tsunade back in this village ASAP. I don't care what they are doing or their excuse is. I am ordering them back to the village. Also if you catch sensei peeking at a hot spring push him over the wall will ya?" Minato asked.

Kosuke grinned and nodded, "It would be my pleasure to. I might even get a photo. All right Minato, I'll be gone now." And with a puff of smoke Kosuke vanished.

"Why are you calling Tsunade back?" Kushina asked.

"She should be here for Hiruzen's funeral and because I want her to start teaching medical jutsu at the Academy. Anbu?" Minato said. Immediately and ANBU with a Ookami mask appeared and bowed to the Hokage. "Summon the council. I need to address them. It is time some changes are made around here." Minato said. Kushina looked curiously at her husband but said nothing.

"Hai, Hokage- sama." The ANBU said emotionlessly before disappearing in a shunsine.

"Do you wish to be in the meeting Kushina- Chan?" Minato asked.

"Of course. Who else is going to keep those old goats from trying to kill my son?" Kushina retorted smiling with a foxes mischievousness. Minato and Kakashi shuddered fearing her wrath.

"Then lets go," Minato said. Kushina, who was holding Naruto, and Kakashi followed the Yondaime to the council chambers. They waited for fifteen minutes before the first councilmen appeared.

The first was an elderly couple. The man had grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown. Minato didn't know what he wore under his brown poncho cloak and he didn't want to.

The next person was an old woman with her hair in a double bun with a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls hanging off the ends. She wore the same kind if poncho cloak as her teammate. They were Homura and Kotare, the shinobi elders and the Sandaimes teammates.

The third was an elderly man with bandages covering most of his body. He had a grey and white cloak with a personality to match. He used a walking cane but Minato and Kushina both knew he didn't need it. He was always very suspicious. His name was Danzo.

The first clan head was Tsume Inuzaka. She had a feral appearance and with her red markings under her eyes and extended canines and slit pupil eyes it was no wonder some people avoided her and her ninken partner, Kuromaru.

The next Clan head was Fugaku Uchiha. He strode in with an air of arrogance and pride. His simple gray cloak with the Uchiha crest on the back billowing as he moved. He was quickly followed by a man with the same posture and arrogance. The only difference was that he wore a long white cloak and his eyes were pure white. This is Hiashi Hyuuga.

Next up was Shibi. He wore a brown trench coat with sunglasses and a small gourd on his back that buzzed with excitement. Most people avoided his clan because his kikachu bugs would drain peoples chakra without their consent. It was unnerving even to Minato.

Coming in next was Inoichi who had his blond hair in a long ponytail. He wore a purple trench coat and pants with a black shirt underneath. He was our lead interagator who was rumored to view a mans life in a matter of minutes.

As Inoichi sat in came his two teammates and the last of the INO- SHIKA- CHO trio. Choza walked in his usual armor clothing tailored to look almost like a samurais armor. He had in his hands a few muffins.

Shikaku Nara was the Jonin commander of Konoha's shinobi forces. He was the smartest man in the village and probably the only one who could outthink Minato in a fight. The only problem was that he was lazy as can be. The only way he did anything really was if you threatened to tell his wife Yoshino.

The next to arrive was the nameless civilian council members. Minato sighed because he only wanted to deal with the shinobi council because they actually had brains and didn't care about being important. They cared about the shinobi forces and their clans.

"Now that everyone has arrived we can begin this meeting. As of now all shinobi forces are to take a three day reprieve from this attack to be with their families before returning to missions." Minato said.

"If we let them take a break then we could be showing weakness to the other nations. We must never relent to our missions or else we face an attack more devasting than the Kyuubi's destruction." Danzo said. Minato sighed. Danzo has always rubbed him wrong.

"Maybe, maybe not. The aftermath of this attack has shaken the village to the core. Taking some time off with our loved ones is a good idea. Why? It allows our shinobi time to get their priorities in check and allows them to recover from injuries they may have gotten ing the attack and allows us to bury those whho died in the attack." Shibi said, his logic dismissing Danzo's rebuttal of Minato's decision quickly.

Danzo scowled but said nothing else.

"Second matter of discussion. Our villages security will be tightened by the barrier corps and by adding more defenses to our walls. Shikaku, I task this assignment to you and Hiashi. His Byagukan will be very useful in that endeavor." Minato ordered. Shikaku muttered "Troublesome," but nodded in assent. Hiashi just nodded.

"You act as if the security of the village has been compromised Hokage-sama." Fugaku said stoically. "Are you expecting an invasion?"

"An invasion? No I'm not. As you all know my wife Kushina gave birth last night. The moment my son was out of his mother, a masked man appeared and attacked us using my son as leverage. He killed my ANBU guard and Biwako, Sandaime-sama's wife, and almost killed my son had I not Haraishined my son away in time." Minato said to shocked eyes.

The next part made every eye in the room widen in shock and fear. "This man had a single Sharingan eye, on the left side. As I took my son away, he appeared in the middle of the village and summoned the Kyubi and used a genjutsu on the beast leading it to attack us. I fought this man myself. He had an ability to make himself invulnerable to all attacks. I was hard pressed to defeat him and use a summoning suppression seal on him to relinquish his control of the Kyubi. As soon as I did that he fled. Fugaku. I have known you for years. I know you would not condone something like this at all. I say that because the man claimed to be Madara Uchiha. Is there any records of the Sharigan granting eternal life to anyone?" Minato asked.

Fugaku was shocked. Not only did Minato say an Uchiha was responsible for the Kyubi's attack, but that he held no resentment towards his clan. "I'll will definitely look into this, but I don't know what I will find. Madara Uchiha was said to have evolved the Sharigan to a level unsurpassed by any, only rivaled by his brother Izuna." Fugaku said. He was not liking the looks of disgust and distrust in the civilian council members faces.

"Now for the next item on my agenda. Shinobi council and elders. I propose a change to the academy. From what I have seen of the genin lately, is that their training was severely lacking. Too many civilian kids are passing because the standard has become too low for academy students to pass." Minato said. He waited for the fireworks.

"Hokage sama that is not fair. How do you expect to get any decent shinobi if you make the academy to hard for them pass?" Sharuki Haruna exclaimed. Every winced at her voice. If there was bloodline for extremely loud voices, it would be her bloodline.

"How are they decent shinobi when all they can do is Kawarami and Henge and bunshin no jutsu? They are showing that Konoha is weak. I vote Yes to this matter. Civilians do have a chance but they will work just as hard as a child from a clan to earn it" Danzo said with Homura and Koharu agreeing with him.

Soon all the shinobi council agreed to the changes.

"Good. The new schedule will be as follows. History of Konoha, Taijutsu: Academy and Clan styles along with any additional styles non- clan members may learn. Ninjutsu: This will include the Henge no Jutsu, Bunshin no jutsu, Kawarami no Jutsu, the Kage Shuriken and Kunai no Jutsu's, and the Katon: Gokakyo no Jutso. They will also learn their elemental affinities as well. Genjutsu: Learning to detect and dispel them and if interested learning to cast them. Optional will be Kenjutsu. Basic and Advance medical Ninjutsu. Herb maintanaince and salve medicines. Tactics and battle history." Minato said. "Any real complaints? Besides that it will be too hard for your children?" Minato said the last part quickly seeing most of the civilian members open their mouths to speak. They quickly shut up.

"Two last things. Koharu, Homura, Danzo. I know that Sandaime- Sama placed you on the council, which is why I am taking you off," Minato said.

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison.

"That makes no sense whatsoever, what right do you have to remove us from the council?" Koharu demanded.

"We have been village elders since the Second Shinobi war. Everything we do is for the village, and the people in it." Homaru exclaimed.

"You have no right to remove us from this council." Danzo said confidently.

"Actually I do have the right and authority. I only needed proof of you going behind my back. Inoichi?" Minato said turning to the platinum blond man.

"Hai Hokage-sama. Four days ago we caught an Anbu trying to kidnap Kushina-san whilst she was walking home from the Hokage tower. I interrogated the kidnapper personally and found evidence of him being in the ROOT program ran by Danzo. It was ordered to be disbanded years ago by the Sandaime Hokage. Danzo has been operating without the consent and approval of the Hokage and from some memories of the captured ROOT shinobi, Danzo has been aiding Orochimaru with information of our shinobi and ANBU forces." Inoichi finished his piece and sat down.

Minato snapped his fingers and two ANBU appeared and slapped suppression seals on Danzo rendering his chakra useless. Two ROOT ANBU appeared and attacked the ANBU holding Danzo but they were cut down quickly by Kakashi.

"Take him to the prison. Highest level security. Once your done round up all Available ANBU. We will hit Danzo's bases and take down his ROOT shinobi." Minato ordered. The two ANBU and Danzo disappeared while Kakashi drug out the bodies of the two dead ROOT shinobi he killed.

"As for you two, I also have proof that you approved Danzo's ROOT program, but I have no proof that you knew of all his dealings. Therefore you won't be arrested but you will be under constant survelaince by ANBU. Now get out of my sight." Minato said.

They simply stood and left. "Now for the last item of business. Civilian council. The Nidaime Hokage left a clause that when the civilian council abused their power or acted as if they were above the shinobi council they could be disbanded. I am enacting that clause now. You will leave quietly and without complaint. You pushed the Sandaime around but I will not allow to happen to me. Goodbye," Minato said. They civilians looked about to protest but one look at the Hokage shut them up quickly. They left as fast as possible.

Minato sighed. "Now then, I have one last thing to say. This is and SS- class secret punishable by death. The Kyubi did not flee as I said earlier. The last thing I wanted was the civilian council to freak out and do something stupid. Last night as I was about to seal the beast away into my son, Naruto, Sandaime- sama knocked me out from behind and used his on soul to seal away the Kyubi no Yoko into my son Naruto. My son is the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi."

Silence spread before Hiashi spoke. "I assume you checked the seal yourself and ensured ours and your son's safety?"

"Hai, I did, but to have a second opinion I sent a toad to Jariaya to return quickly. He should be here soon." Minato said.

"Then we have nothing to fear. Have a good day Hokage- sama." Choza said and he and the shinobi clan heads stood and left.

"Was it wise to tell them about the Kyubi?" Kushina asked him as soon as they were alone. Minato almost forgot she was there. Her and Naruto were so quiet.

"Hai, they had a right to know, for when Naruto attempts to control the Kyubi's chakra when he is older. He too will know as well when he becomes a genin." Minato replied as he slumped in his chair. Kushina sat across from him.

"If you believe he can do it I will believe it as well. But we will worry about it later. Lets go home Minato-koi." Kushina said. They stood taking each others hands before Minato flashed them home.

They laid Naruto down for bed in his crib and got ready for bed as well. They laid down under the covers and held each other tightly before kissing softly. Their eyes closed slowly as they whispered goodnight to each other and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Of course Naruto would ruin it for them in a few hours but that was a lesson they would learn the hard way.


End file.
